


Experimentation

by Stellarcat53



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, Catboy Otto, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Is there a tag for emotional trauma?, M/M, dragon wing, emotional torture, fake death, half-animal au?, no proofreading I die like a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarcat53/pseuds/Stellarcat53
Summary: After an alternate ending to book three, Wing goes missing and Otto refuses to believe he’s dead. However once Wing does return, Otto wishes he never did.**Language warning + Violence warning + uh... well Otto gets told to die warning!!!!**
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please be warned that Otto gets told to die in this, and there’s attempted murder.

They had thought Wing was dead, maybe they would have preferred it that way. In front of Otto stood his friend, his hair had gotten cut and was still growing back,his wings were folded behind him, he wasn't wearing his H.I.V.E. jumpsuit and it definitely was weird to see him without it, but it was Wing. 

The look in his eyes was somehow unreadable, but they were locked onto Otto, and Otto didn't care what he was thinking about because Wing was back, and alive.

Otto runs ahead of Laura and Shelby, meeting his friend on the dock before any of them really realize what's happening. "You're back! I was so-"

"Otto stay back!" Raven warns, noticing the silhouette of something up Wing's sleeve. 

Otto didn't stop in time to stay out of Wing's reach, even with Raven's order. He found himself on the ground with Wing's knee on his chest, air forced from his lungs as his back hit the ground under the weight. 

"Wing?" Otto asked as his friend glanced around, his eyes meeting everyone around them. 

A cold smile is what looks back down at him, "Shut up and fucking die." A syringe appears in Wing's hand, and Otto feels the warm metal meet his flesh in the form of a venomous pinprick. 

Raven pulls Wing off of Otto, the needle being painfully pulled out as everything starts to blur. 

♪───────♪

Otto woke to Shelby being the one next to him, to his surprise. "Where's Wing?"

"He almost killed you and yet you're still worried about him, you're hopeless, Otto." She sighed, closing her eyes and mumbling something. Otto's senses were still fuzzy, he didn't know what she said. "He's under the strictest security Doctor Nero could put together."

"When can I go see him?" Otto asked, feeling his legs twitch as the numbness wares off. He makes a fist as Shelby shrugs. 

"Ask Nero or someone, but if I had a say it'd be never, everyone else feels the same way."

"I've been told he's dead twice already, I finally see him after all these months... There must be a reason he did that! I need to know why he would do that, who hurt him, and if it was me." His voice trailed off, a hint of fear or sorrow. 

Shelby sighs, "As I said it's up to Nero, or at least someone who counts as facility. But, seeing as Doctor Nero, Professor Pike, and Raven are all worried about you, you’ll be able to see him at least once."

"I see, thanks. Would it be alright if I'm alone for a little bit?" He starts to sit up, a bit of throbbing pain from his arm causes a pause halfway through, but he makes an effort to make it seem like nothing. 

"Yeah, sure, I need to tell someone you woke up. You still seem slow Kitty, so promise me that you won't go walking around.”

"It's probably still the poison, what was it anyway?" Otto presses his cold hand to the spot where a small bandaid covered the puncture wound, a slight bump the size of his palm seemed to be centered on it. 

"Who knows? Even if I had been told the name I wouldn't care as much as pretty much anyone else who would be watching you." She stands and goes to leave, pausing one step away from the door. "Wing isn't talking, don't bet on him telling you anything."

Otto started to curl in on himself, ignoring the numbness and residual pain, maybe those weren't only from the poison. "Shut up and... die." Wing had told him to die, Wing had tried to kill him. He always though if someone betrayed him, he'd wish they were dead. Why was this more painful than when he thought Wing was dead? 

Nero knocked on the door before letting himself in, Otto caught sight of two guards outside the door. "Hello Mr. Malpense, I'm sorry that-"

"When can I see him?"

"What?" Nero stopped a few feet away from the cot. "Mr. Fanchu? You wish to see him?"

"Yes. I need to know why he did that." Otto found himself growing quiet again, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would never imagine Wing acting so terrible to someone he once cared about.

Nero sat on the stool beside his bed. "I'm afraid he isn't talking much. He did have another weapon on him, but his motives for having either or what he intended to use the knife for are still truths that elude us."

"When can I see him?" Otto didn't care that he started to sound like a broken record, he needed an answer. "I need to see him."

"After a quick check, I'd rather you not be on death's door when you see him." For the first time since he woke up, Otto's ears perked up. "I'll schedule it for as soon as possible, please get some rest in the meantime."

"Thank you Doctor." 

♪───────♪

Otto felt himself grow restless almost immediately, and yes he had promised Shelby he wouldn't do anything, but he wanted to leave now to see him. When Wing was thought dead for the first time, they were still growing closer, this time Otto felt as if a part of him was gone. He would rather die than feel that again, than lose Wing again. 

He found himself wondering if Wing felt the same way, even if not now. If Wing knew what that feeling is named, or why Otto has never felt it towards someone else. 

When some nurse came in to do the check, he made sure to do everything he was told to immediately, as quick and as careful as he could. The anxiety and excitement of seeing Wing again somehow mixed together to form a sense of dread with just a fraction of the excitement that knowing Wing was here and alive brought. 

Don't forget that Wing wants you dead.

Apparently the check went well, as Raven showed up to escort him to Wing's cell deep in HIVE's maze of halls. Two guards were posted outside the hallway that led to it, and once Raven verified their access they walked down the barren hallway to find a cell with a chair sitting across from it. 

Wing's eyes followed Otto until he sat down. "I came here just for you and you refuse to do the one thing I wanted you to do. This is just great." 

“This isn’t you Wing. Please, can’t we just talk through this?” Otto flattens his ears as Wing glares at him. 

Wing pushes his wings out around him as he walks up to the glass wall separating them. “The time for talking has been over since you were born! And trust me when I say, we have nothing to speak about. The naive person I was is long dead, and as soon as I get out of here you’ll join him.”

“Otto, maybe it’s time to go now.” Raven grabs onto his shoulder, “I don’t think he’s in the mood for a civil conversation.”

Otto looks up at Raven, “I don’t want to go.” Even seeing Wing might be enough, maybe he can get Wing to talk if he takes his time.Hr touches the thin chainaround his neck, “Wing, I still have it, the feather.”

Wing’s face drops. “You shouldn’t.” Otto notices his breathing become heavy. “I don’t want any connection to someone like you.”

“Wing whatever I did I’m sorry, please tell me so I can’t fix it!”

“What you have done is something unfixable! Even you cannot turn back time.” Wing seemed so aggressive, but so fragile, like a caged wolf fighting in a ring for its freedom. 

Raven squeezed Otto’s shoulder. “It’s time to go, you can visit him again later.”

♪───────♪

Back in the room he and Wing used to share, Otto feels more alone than ever. In the months of Wing’s disappearance he would just bury himself in work, his only saving grace was knowing that he wasn’t executed like the others were supposed to be. Now, every time he blinks he sees Wing like that, angry and defensive.

He takes the chain from around his neck, Wing’s feather dangling from it. He had wanted to make Wing a charm too, something from the lab probably. This feather always gave him comfort, he wanted them to share that feeling. It was his physical connection to Wing, and now Wing wanted nothing to do with him. 

Wing wouldn’t start hating someone for no reason, but Otto didn’t know what he had done. He wraps the chain around his hand, holding onto the semi-translucent charm. 

/Otto picked up a long black feather, Wing’s feathers were black, but so clean they shone under light as if metallic. Deep tints of red, yellow, green, and purple were barely visible at all until he held the feather up to the light. 

“I’m not letting you make a cat toy out of my feathers,” Wing leans down to snatch it away, surprised when Otto pulls it back. “What?”

“It’s just.. pretty.” Otto’s transfixion is blinked away as he pulls it to his chest. “Maybe I’ll make a charm or something from it, then we could be in separate places but still together.”

Wing’s wings shift around for a moment as he actually gives that a moment’s thought. “What would I get then? If you say a clump of fur I’m taking the feather back.”

“I would never!” Otto’s ears partially fold back, his tail twitching and his face slightly red. “I would give you something more personal, not something you could just pick off of my bed.” 

“Well if I’m getting a good luck charm too once we’re back at H.I.V.E, then you can keep it.”/

Otto hadn’t looked at it this closely in a while, the shine and rainbow coloring that made him want to keep it in the first place were hardly noticeable. Maybe if he washed it they would come back. If only such a small gesture could bring the old Wing back too. 

♪───────♪

Days passed, but Otto kept visiting Wing. He was excused from classes temporarily by Nero himself, and Nigel would bring him notes. Things still didn’t change much with his old friend, and Otto wasn’t taking his harsh words well. Nights became sleepless and meals became quiet once again. Nobody else had been authorized to visit Wing, and Otto’s silence left them in the dark. Really? They had nothing to talk about at the moment other than Wing, and Otto did not seem ready for that conversation just yet. 

♪───────♪

“I might as well be dead already, I just need to kill that monster, then I’ll have no purpose anymore.” Wing spat at Nero as Otto walked in. 

Otto’s hair was still messy from a reluctant night’s sleep, his tail was flicking around with nerves and his ears were half-folded back.

“I can guarantee someone out there wants you alive, Mr. Fanchu, at least two people, actually.” Nero looked over as Wing saw Otto, following his eyes. “Good morning Mr. Malpense. Let’s talk for a moment alone please.”

Otto nods and walks away from Wing, the shine of the chain around his neck was consistent with his appearance, as much a part of him as his own skin. “No Raven today?”

“She’s on an assignment. Wing still isn’t talking.” The Doctor answered the unasked question. “We don’t know why he tried to kill you, or where he’s been.”

“Has he said anything about me?” Otto ears lifted up a little.

“Just that he thinks I’m a traitor to this world for allowing you to live. He’s most talkative when you’re around but it’s still mostly death threats from what Raven has told me.”

“Yeah, can I maybe speak to him alone? Maybe… maybe something would be different.”

“I’m afraid I’m not going to take that risk, Malpense. If Mr. Fanchu has the ability to get out, Raven or my presence might be the only thing keeping you safe.”

Otto turned back to Wing, walking back to the chair. “The old Wing is still there, he would never hurt me.”

“No, he isn’t.” Wing suddenly laughed, smiling and shaking his head. “You know, a few months ago I wouldn’t have done this. I had made this promise to my mother to never take someone’s life. But you? You don’t count as a person. I was just too naive to see it.”

“No, you’re still in there wing.” Breaking a promise to his mother, Wing had stayed behind at HIVE because of his mother, a promise to her would not be taken lightly by the Wing he knew. Otto feels his breathing speed up, tears blur his vision as Wing continues. 

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? It seems like you're not doing a very good job either way. You can't convince yourself I'm lying when you know it's the truth." He was almost shouting, “you’re not a person, you should never have existed.” Otto felt himself go numb, paralyzed as he realizes he had thought the same things about himself after finding out his origin. 

When he blinks away the final tears, Wing was still staring at him with that cruel, cold gaze of a tormentor, the silence between them only making it worse. 

"Wing," was the only thing, Otto realized, he could choke out. His throat was so dry from crying that he could hardly say another word.

"You'll join him in hell you monster.” Wing’s glare followed Otto out as a Nero helped him back to his room. 

♪───────♪

That night he only ever left his room because he knew if he didn’t eat his health would deteriorate and he wouldn’t be able to see Wing. Sadly unlike with eating, he couldn’t force himself to sleep. 

Everything he had ever done that could have possibly hurt Wing, he thought about all of it. It was his fault Wing almost died four months ago, countless situations he and Wing had faced together were brought on by Otto, and Otto alone. Wing could have died at any time because of him, because Number one had been hunting him. 

He slides out of bed, dragging himself out of bed and leaving his room even though curfew had been in effect for a few hours.

♪───────♪

Otto found himself at Wing’s cell, no guards had bothered him, maybe he hadn’t passed any. His mind was blank except for Wing and whatever had caused this. Wing had sat up in his own bed as Otto approached. 

“Wing, I can’t do this.” Otto put his hand on the glass separating them. 

“Good, then just die.” Wing folded in his wings and turned away from Otto, facing the wall. 

They stayed silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, for anything I’ve done to possibly hurt you.” Otto spoke honestly, tears already threatening his eyes and his voice cracking with emotion. “For everything. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you escape, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop Cypher from hurting you, I’m sorry for every fight we’ve had or been in no matter how small. I’m sorry for dragging you into my own problems and I’m sorry for always rambling even if you don’t want to hear it. I’m sorry for all the times I’ve done something stupid and you had to get involved, I’m sorry for not keeping you safe.” 

“Otto,” Wing whispered, blinking away his first few tears, his nails dug into his palms. 

“I’m sorry I was the one you woke up in the helicopter to see, I’m sorry I’m the one who failed to get us out, I’m sorry that you had to be stuck with someone like me!” Otto took a breath, his throat now painfully raw with emotion. Through his own tears, it almost looked like Wing was crying too. “I’m so sorry, and I know you want me to die so-” He chokes, wiping tears away just to have them replaced immediately. “I’m sorry I care too much to leave you like this. Please just talk to me.” His voice was just a whisper. 

“I’m sorry too,” Wing’s voice was shaken and his eyes were wet when he turned back to face Otto. “I’m sorry I can’t accept an apology from someone incapable of meaning it. No matter how much you can manipulate his body, it’s all just fake-“ Wing audibly swallowed as his voice grew hoarse. He wasn’t making sense any more, Otto could hardly say another word but maybe the confusion was clear on his face. “You’re not allowed to be parading behind his face, I wish my parents never created you, I wish Otto never had to go through the pain you must have put him through. Just die so I can stop seeing his face knowing it’s you!”

Wing’s heavy breaths were the only thing Otto could hear besides his own heartbeat. His eyes went wide as he realized what Wing was talking about. 

“Raven and Doctor Nero would never believe me if I told them the truth, I’m not sure why you’re biding your time but trust me when I say you will regret hurting him.” 

“Overlord, you think I’m… Overlord. Wing? Am I right?”

“Stop pretending you don’t know! Otto… he couldn’t face you alone… I know all about you so stop pretending to be him! We’re all alone right now, surely you disabled the cameras just so you could sneak in here and torture me with his face!”

“Wing, I wasn’t alone, HIVEmind saved me, Overlord is gone.” Otto whispered, thankful for the silence that allowed Wing to still hear him. 

“But- Otto? No… he said you… he said Otto would be destroyed.” 

“Who? Who said that? Who hurt you?”

“I’m not sure… he saved me and told me about Otto, Number one.. are you really him?”

“Yes. I’m Otto, the... clone of number one. I was built as a host for Overlord, but HIVEmind sacrificed himself to help me get rid of it all.” He swallows, leaning his forehead against the glass. “We’re safe, it’s over. So please, please tell me the Wing I know is still there somewhere.”

“I want to believe you, you’re… so important to me Otto.”

“Overlord isn’t capable of empathy. He would have hurt people by now, why would he lay dormant if he didn’t absolutely have to? What would stop him from hurting people?” Otto asked, pleading for Wing to trust him and think. 

The soft noises of Wing standing up from his bed and placing a hand on the glass force Otto to look up. Wing was crying, he looked so scared, he was scared to hope everything was alright. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. HIVEmind had emotions, I assumed Overlord did too. But- you have a point. You’re Otto, you’re Otto.” Wing repeated it quietly a few times, with each one starting to smile just a bit. 

Otto didn’t exactly feel calm, these few days would not leave him alone in his thoughts even as Wing slowly whispered I’m sorry again every minute or so. Otto sat down on the floor, leaning against the glass and closing his eyes. 

“I’d understand if you never forgive me, but I promise I’ll never hurt you again. I’d like to try and fix this, so please give me one chance.” Wing was quiet, but Otto heard as he went and sat back down on the bed in the corner of his cell. “Good night, Otto.”


End file.
